Tampon applicators of this generic type are known from German Utility Models 74 42 182 or G 89 03 946.7 or from U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,595. These known tampon applicators consist of plastic and require the production of at least two injection mouldings, for which at least two injection-moulding machines or two separate injection moulds are needed when conventional methods are used. Furthermore, the joining together of the injection mouldings (assembly of the tampon applicator by pushing the inner sleeve into the outer sleeve) necessitates an expensive assembly machine, by means of which the radial alignment of the tampon catch on the inner wall of the outer sleeve in relation to the longitudinal slot of the inner sleeve has to be ensured. Furthermore, in known tampon applicators, constructive measures are taken to make it certain that the inner sleeve, after being pushed into the outer sleeve, cannot fall out of the latter. These measures involve a special outlay for tools.
The object on which the invention is based is to improve the tampon applicator of the generic type described in the pre-characterizing clause, in such a way that the outlay in terms of production and assembly is reduced, that is to say the assembly machine is simplified or can even be omitted, and at the same time the radial alignment of the tampon catch in relation to the longitudinal slot in the inner sleeve is guaranteed and the inner sleeve is prevented from falling out of the outer sleeve when the inner sleeve is pushed into the outer sleeve.